


~Caught in a Storm~

by milkykazoo



Category: Persona 3
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:46:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5264825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkykazoo/pseuds/milkykazoo





	~Caught in a Storm~

November 20th, 2009

Silently you sat there in the classroom, trying to listen to the lecture. It was getting colder these days but that was probably because it was almost December. As you looked out of the window, kind of bored, you weren't even surprised when you saw that it had already started snowing shortly after school started that day. It was a good idea that you decided to wear your warm coat in the morning. No problem on the way home, you thought.

During lunch break nothing seemed to happen but of course there had to be one person to approach you.  
"Yooo~____-chan!"  
Even before you turned around, slightly bothered by the voice already, you knew who it was.  
"Hello, Ryoji-kun."  
Ryoji Mochizuki. A transfer student, the third to be precise after you and Aigis (who wasn't actually a transfer student but never mind this right now). He was a happy and cheerful person, always having a smile on his face, greeting people and being nice to everyone but there was also.. this other side that especially got on Yukaris nerves.  
"Say, you got some time after school? I'm having some problems with maths and you could come over to my place if you want? First we have a study session, you teach me maths and later we have a study session and I teach you things."  
Coming to the end of his request he got this annoying but sexy smirk and wiggled with his eyebrows while leaning closer to you. You really had mixed feelings for this guy.

You cleared your throat, unfortunately slightly but visibly blushing (god damn his words and actions) and then looked from the floor up again to look directly at him.  
"What a... nice offer, Ryoji-kun. Nevertheless, I'm afraid I have to pass on this one. It seems like I'm already tied up."  
As you turned on your feet to go he kind of roughly grabbed you by your wrist and pulled you close again.  
"Oh come on, ____. Pretty please? I'm okay with just maths as well. But it wouldn't be good if someone was to start suspecting something from this right now, would it?"  
Again. This devilish, teasing smirk. God how you hated and loved it at the same time. It was true, some of the other students started looking and whispering. You sighed.  
"Fine. I'm coming with you but not for too long. Got it?"  
"Got it! Then let's meet in front of the gates after school ends!"  
He waved one last time at you before running down the hallway, becoming smaller with every step he took. You just stood there and shook your head.  
"I got the feeling this will turn out bad.."

After the last bell rang you got all your things together and wandered out of the building, spotting Ryoji at the gates who was already waiting for you.  
"Shall we leave, my lady?" he almost purred.  
"Cut this crap and let's just go.."  
Well, the only reason you wanted to hurry was that your face looked like a ripe tomato this time. Grinning, he followed you, hands in his pockets.  
Hmmm.. is it colder than in the morning? The wind seems stronger too..  
You decided to not pay closer attention to this thought and just concentrate on how to survive this afternoon. On the way to Ryojis appartement both of you didn't talk much what didn't really cause a problem since it was just nearby.  
"Well then, come in! Make yourself at home, take a shower or do whatever else you do when you're in your dorm room."  
"You never stop, do you?" you murmured but the young male just laughed again at your reaction.

After Ryoji brought some drinks and snacks for both of you you started studying. Well, at least he didn't use it as an excuse. He really had problems with maths. That's why it took more than the planned one hour. The moment you looked on the watch it almost gave you a heart attack.  
"Crap, I gotta get home now!"  
"Huh? Already? But we still have to finish this question!"  
"I'm sorry Ryoji-kun but we have to delay that. As soon as possible, okay?"  
You quickly put on your coat and boots and opened the front door with a swing, only to welcome a frickin cold wave of snow and wind. It literally slapped you with such a might that your cheeks froze in an instant.  
Ryoji got up immediately to close the door so no more coldness could come in.  
"For gods sake, you have to close the door in an instant and not just stand there." The young male sighed.  
"But hey. It seems like it's not so save for you to go home now, is it? Why don't you stay here over night?"  
He leaned against the wall, kind of cornering you with an amused smirk growing on his face. You gulped. Why did it have to be in his favors? Why? Sadly, he wasn't wrong. The storm out there could be really dangerous, especially when it was growing dark.   
"...Fine you sly bastard. Give me the phone and fill the tub meanwhile. I wanna take a bath." you pouted and tried your best not to look at him directly but had to glance over. Did he frickin open the first two buttons of his shirt? Did he?! Ryoji was playing with fire but he knew how.  
"As you wish~"  
He walked away, leaving you taking your coat and shoes off again.  
"This is gonna be an interesting night~" he whispered to himself.

"Yes.. yeah I'm sorry but it seems like I have to.. you see the storm yourself, don't you?"   
On the other side of the phone call was the voice of a worried Akihiko. He didn't like the idea of you spending a whole night at Ryojis place at all.   
"But please.. just be careful okay? He might try to do something. I mean you do remember how he acts at school?"   
You couldn't help but sigh because that made you recall how many times he already flirted with you without anyone from the dorm knowing. Not just with you, no, he tried with almost every other girl in your grade. Of course you knew you had to be careful.   
"Don't worry Akihiko-senpai. Nothing will happen. So rest assured, yeah? Good night."   
He replied with the same before both of you hung up. Another sigh escaped your lips.

"So? Everything explained?"   
The smooth voice that felt like it came out of nowhere belonged to the one who offered you to stay here. You could say it got you back to reality because the little talk with Akihiko somehow calmed you down and cleared your mind. But right now the situation was another one. The same grin on his face, Ryoji was way too close to your face and made you back off in an instant.   
"Personal space." you said in an uninterested voice while pushing him a little away from you with one of your hands. "But yeah, I explained everything. Akihiko-senpai wasn't that excited, though. I bet you can understand that."   
The young male wiggled his eyebrows.   
"Oh instead of blaming me he should try to understand me."   
Ryoji came closer one more time, completely ignoring your words from before, like he didn't care that you probably would reject his actions again. He was backing you against a dresser, or at least you knew it was a dresser when you bumped in it as you desperately tried to escape his dazing gaze.   
"It's really hard to hold back, ____. Your eyes and how you look at me make me wanna do some nice things to you."   
You saw his face coming closer to you, even were able to feel his breath on your lips, when you suddenly got yourself together and shoved him out of the way.   
"I-I'm gonna take a bath now..!" you stuttered loudly and rushed down the hallway into the bathroom. Ryoji smiled and stretched, sighing.   
"She's kinda naive. I wonder when she will notice what she forgot now."

The hot bath was surprisingly relaxing. Although, before you entered the tub you checked even three times if the door was locked and that there were no other ways to come or look inside. Only when you were 100% sure it was safe you took your clothes of and tried to relax. So here you were enjoying the soothing hot water. Yet, there had to be a certain someone crossing your mind. You hid your face in your hands in embarrassment as you recalled the events that occurred only moments ago.   
"Damn Ryoji.. why does he always have to do such things? I'm getting totally mixed feelings. I'm so confused!"   
An ashamed squeal escaped your mouth as you continued to think about the things that happened and the things that could possibly happen. Not good. After about half an hour you decided it was enough time spent in here plus the water was slowly getting cold. You carefully got out of the tub and grabbed one of the towels to dry your body and hair. The next step would be to put on some.... ...clothes. Shit. You forgot it. Forgot to ask Ryoji for a change of clothes. Just because he was teasing you the whole time! Curse that damn boy!   
"I swear he is so gonna pay for this."   
What were you supposed to do? Put on your school uniform? Nah. It was all sweaty and used, the whole bath would've been for nothing. Moreover you needed something like a pajama to sleep in anyway.   
"Ryoji I hate you Ryoji I hate you Ryoji I hate you..." you muttered while wrapping the towel around your body and heading towards the door. You took a deep breath and then unlocked it slowly.  
"Please don't be near please.." you continued murmuring.   
The plan? Looking for a closet and then some goddamn clothes without being seen by him. Well, the plan failed miserably from the start.   
"Lookin for something, ____?~" (imagine him purring just your name teasingly :^))   
Just a few inches in front of you stood Ryoji, raising a single eyebrow and smirking. The red color in your cheeks started to deepen as you looked at his face in shock. You just had a towel and nothing else. Fuck. The first reaction was to slam the door shut but Ryoji reckoned that and stopped you from doing it by placing his foot in the door frame.   
"Stop that!"   
You tried and tried but it was no use, he was way too strong. The moment you gave up you couldn't even bear looking into his eyes so you just clinged onto the towel while staring at the floor.   
"I bet you want some clothes, don't you? I've got them here~"   
Without thinking about it you spotted the promised pieces of fabric and reached out for them but that was yet another action to support Ryojis plan on teasing you. Just when you were about to grab them he laughed and backed off so you couldn't take them. The only problem about that was that you moved so fast that you bumped into the young male, both of you lost balance and then it happened. Ryoji fell to the floor, lying on his back with you on top in just... a towel. Thank god it was knotted tightly but still - it was frickin awkward.

Your face, now red as a tomato, was only an inch away from his, firmly brushing his lips with your own. Ryoji liked it a lot what could be judged by his reaction.   
"A little fast, aren't we?~"   
His blue eyes looked up and down your whole body, making you feel uncomfortable. Uncomfortably hot. Your heart started pounding faster and faster and the only thing you knew was to get up and away. Lock yourself in the bathroom again or whatever, just out of this situation! As you wanted to implement your thoughts and flee he quickly moved, grabbing you by your wrists and turning both of you around. He leaned down and hid his face in the crook of your neck, placing soft kisses and little hickeys on your untouched skin.   
"Ryoji, sto- aahnn.."   
What started as a complaint ended in a satisfied moan.   
"Do you like this?" he whispered and used his knee to slowly spread your legs and got dangerously close to a certain spot.   
Before you could say anything against it the young male used the right methods to change your mind. "Don't tell me you don't want this. Your body is all hot. It's shaking and it wants to be touched." Inbetween the sentence he kissed up and down your neck but then ended up going just further down. You didn't even bother trying to loosen his grip. In fact, you liked it. He was right. All the time. His knee down there kept you nervous all the time so he could use his hands to stroke along your thighs, teasing you by hinting to go under the towel but then stopping. Your breath went faster because of every touch of his surprisingly soft lips and hands. He ended up squeezing and massaging your waist and that made you lose it completely. Roughly you pulled him closer by his collar and finally connected your lips with his. It was a sloppy kiss but there was so much passion behind it. The excitement caught you so that you moved and turned around again, making you being on top again. You were craving for the touch of his body so you unknowingly started grinding into his hips. That was the first sound he made and you got more excited just by hearing him moan. When you separated to get some air your face still looked like you were judging him.   
"Didn't know you can sound like that as well." He was about to give an answer but you stopped him with another hard kiss. "Shut up, okay? Bedroom. Now."

Even an easy task like opening the door to the bedroom was a hard one. Well, no surprise. Considering the things that happened a moment ago, Ryoji and you immediately started kissing again and holding each other close after you got up from the floor. It was a miracle that the towel was still somehow around your body but it was not like you paid any attention to that anyway. Tongues entertwined and lips connected the whole time you two stumbled your path down the hallway until you bumped into the door at the end of it. Ryoji was a lot more dominant now that he knew you wanted it as well. He backed you against said door, being as close as possible so that you even were able to feel how excited he was down there. It made you chuckle that he grinded into your hips from time to time and had a firm grip on your waist only to show you that he was eager to have his way with you.

"Mmmmh.. Ryoji wait a second.. I have to open.."  
With a snicker you parted from his lips to speak or at least tried to. Right after you asked him to be a little patient he bit your neck and sucked along your skin, making you moan. He replied with a quiet laughter.  
"Then don't make me wait, ____. I probably can't hold back any longer.."  
"God, Ryoji.."  
"Allow me to make you scream this some more later~"  
"Wha-"  
He ended your attempted answer with another deep tongue kiss and was as well the one who finally opened the door. You almost fell back again on the floor because there was nothing behind you but Ryoji prevented you from doing so by cupping your ass with one of his hands, giving it a nice squeeze. You whimpered into his mouth and tightened your grip on his shoulders, sometimes even brush through his hair to keep him as close as possible, signalizing him to better never part from you.

He slowly directed you backwards until you felt the bed behind you so you could finally let yourself go and then fell back on the soft mattress, Ryoji immediately on all fours above you. You thought he was going to kiss you again but instead he looked down at you, admiring your whole body as it was there beneath him and offered only to himself.  
"____, you look so beautiful. You know, I'm going to worship your whole body..."  
As he talked he started going down on you and slowly removed the towel that was covering your nudity with his teeth. You just looked at him in shock but squeezed your eyes shut in an instant at the sensation that shook your whole existence.   
"From the top..."   
You didn't see anything, just felt his soft lips traveling along your skin between your breasts and then further down over your belly and abdomen, dangerously close to a certain spot.  
"...to the bottom."  
You were way too embarrassed to look at what he was doing so you kept your eyes closed as good as possible. Yet there was one thing you couldn't prevent and that was your heart racing like crazy, making your body shiver and cling your hands to the sheets. 

"You're making such a cute face, ya know?~"  
Ryoji kneeled in front of the edge of the bed between your legs after he carefully spread them. He placed lots of kisses along your inner thighs but always stopped before giving you the pleasure you were craving for.  
"You want me to touch you? Just say it~"  
Of course he had to tease you even when you already had reached you weakest point. With a completely red face you nodded.

"I want you down there.. plea- aaaah!"  
The young male heard enough after half of your sentence. It was nice of him to not tease and torture you for too long but that was only just because he had his own problem throbbing in his pants. Still, that had to wait a little more. For now, Ryoji fully concentrated on your womanhood, giving it some licks and then just sucking on your clit. These sounds and the sounds of your moans and squirms filled the room.

Since you weren't used to all of this you moved around quite a lot making it hard for Ryoji to give you all the pleasure he wanted to. Somehow he managed by placing his hands on your inner thighs and keeping them spread like this while eating you out. Waves of pleasure overran you in intervals that grew shorter every second, building up a lot of pressure in your nether parts. You moans got louder as well before they ended in almost a scream of Ryojis name followed by an orgasm that blew your mind. He was visibly satisfied with what he did and he showed that off pretty well with a bright smirk while crawling onto the bed again.  
"You're pretty sensitive, ____~ I thought you would last longer."  
Ryoji leaned down to give you a deep kiss but instead you made use of this short moment of his carelessness. You yourself were surprised by how fast you recovered from the climax that just happened. Maybe it was just because you had an important thing to do and that was getting Ryojis clothes off.

So the moment he was close enough you grabbed him by his shoulders and turned both of you around. He clearly didn't expect that. You could tell by the look he had on his face as you sat on top of him in all your nudity.  
"You know what really gets on my nerves?" you panted. "That you're still fully clothed!"  
Ryoji began to grin as if he knew that he would like what was going to come next - besides you.  
"Why do you still wear this hot scarf.." you said while taking it off of his neck.  
"..and then those sexy suspenders.." You got down and removed those strings as fast as possible.  
"..then your shirt.." Shirt coming next, you ripped it open, having the buttons fly all around the room.   
"..and your frickin annoying pants!" Starting at his shoulders you softly scratched down his chest until you reached his belt and unbuckled it in an instant, followed by pulling all that was left down. Ryoji let out a groan as he felt the chilly air in the room with his most sensitive part. Wearing a sexy smirk on your face you leaned down like he would do and whispered something into his ear.  
"Ryoji, I want you to take me. I want you to take me so hard I won't be able to leave your room for days. I want you to make me scream your-"  
"Enough." he moaned quietly.  
"You should be careful with what you wish for.. you might get it."

Ryoji grabbed your hips kinda rough and rolled around then holding you down.   
"I'll give you so much love.."  
After his words he didn't waste any more time and positioned himself righ above you before slowly pushing inside. You let out some moans until you felt him filling you up whole. This was much better than the things he had done before. Never ever had you imagined this hot, burning feelings flowing through your whole body with its center in your nether parts.   
"Does it feel good..?" Ryoji himself had to breath heavily. "You didn't even experience the best part yet."  
You should learn about the meaning of his words soon enough. It was when Ryoji started to move his hips in a rather slow pace but then getting faster as more time passed and he felt that you were quite comfortable with the situation. Your moans and sounds told him so. The thing was that you were still pretty sensitive from before so you knew you wouldn't last long. Digging your fingers into his shoulder and his hair you did your best to keep up with him. You managed a few more moments but then felt your walls tighten around him which caused him to release at about the same time as you did. 

Some time passed in which both of you were just breathing and panting heavily, then Ryoji broke the silence by pulling out and lying next to you. He brushed some hair out of your face and smiled at you.  
"Wanna take a shower and then go for the second round?"  
His words clearly surprised you as could be seen on your expression.  
"A-are you serious??"  
Ryoji sat up and let out a snicker.  
"Of course I am! Here, come."  
He offered you his hand and pulled you out of the bed then taking you with him straight to the bathroom.  
"Hey wait, Ryoji! Why do we even.. get ourselves clean? I mean.. if we do it again.. later?"  
"My my, ____, you're so cute."  
He pulled you inside the bathroom with a bright, teasing smirk on his face.  
"Who said we have our second round in the bed?"  
Ryoji just slowly closed the door before walking towards you, biting his lip.


End file.
